Dragon Shadows
by txting pro
Summary: Help Christi, Ed, Tigger, Aladd, Kurk, Rondana, Shadow, and Penny save , Christi's parents, Terra Dragondrop, Dragons, and Penny's, Christi's Dragon, powers before Master Cyclonis destroys Terra Dragondrop!
1. Life Changing

**Chapter one H_ow _i_t _a_ll _b_egn_**

_**Mysgrl7 helped me so check out her story Tigger and the Rock Hearts.**_

Her cold sweaty feet hit the wet grass as she ran to hide with 5 Talons on her tail. Her parents where right in front of her. Her little dragon Penny was on her shoulder when her gem fell out of her hand and she ran back to pick it up. Her dad grabbed her arm and jerked it the other direction. " Father, please I need it, let me go!" Christi pulled her arm out of his hand to get the gem. Then to only see a Talon standing in front of her she slowly backed up. The Talon slowly took out a knife to plunge into her skin. She stood up holding the gem and squeezed her eyes shut. Out of the blue she saw a flashing pink light and then she hit the ground. She opened up her eyes she saw 4 Talons surrounding her parents. She scattered behind a rock and saw the talons grab her parents and pull them away. "Father, Mother NO!!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth. A tear came down her face. What could she do? She's only six years old. Suddenly she saw 3 Talons. She stood up and ran away. She ran behind a tree and opened her hand to see the gem. She slowly snapped it on her belt. And kept running.

**_7 Years later..._**

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Ed yelled.

"Coming!" Christi yelled back not paying attention.

Ed turned around and rolled his eyes at Christi.

Christi has been living with Ed since her parents were kidnapped. Ed's Father found her crying in the woods when he was hunting. He took her back to terra Neon to live with Ed's family.

"Okay let's go." Christi said.

"Finally." Ed said back.

"Well I'm sorry a girl can't have 10 more minutes of beauty sleep." Christi said in a tone.

" I don't get you." Ed said

"Yeah whatever."

They grabbed there bags and went out to another dragon cave to get more dragons to hide.

"Let's hide them in Terra Dragondrop." Ed teased.

"Not funny!" Christi said.

Ed was frozen with fright. He grabbed Christi's arm and pulled her behind a bush.

"What are you doing!!" Christi yelled.

Ed slapped his hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw 2 Talons talking to each other. Christi slowly reached into her sack and took out a band and put her hair high in a pony tail and ran towards the Talons.

"Christi, NO!!" Ed yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" the two Talons screamed.

Christi stopped. "You two scream like girls."

One of the Talons said "We are not Talons." The other slapped him in the arm.

Then the Talon said "Dude, she can't know!"

"If you guys aren't Talons who are you?"

"I'm Aladd and that's Kurk, we are in disguise as Talons."

Suddenly a girl with strawberry blond hair and glasses walked up to them.

Not noticing Christi, she said "OK so what did you get, I got...Who are you!"

"Christi, and you are?"

"Ummm..."

"She's Tigger." Kurk interrupted. **_Tigger, Aladd, & Kurk are Mysgrl7's characters from " _Tigger and the Rock Hearts!_"_**

"Yeah I'm Tigger and that's Kurk and that's Aladd." Tigger said.

"I know, we met before you came."

" This is Ed, my friend." Ed walked over.

"So what are you guys doing, you look like you have been hiking for miles." Tigger said.

"We just started hiking." Christi said frowning.

"Oh. Umm... sorry." Tigger said.

Suddenly Christi swore she saw her parents walking side by side with rope around there arms and Talons pushing them.

Christi ran right past Tigger. She couldn't be stopped that she was running so fast. She had no idea about anything around her. All she was thinking about was her snuggled up next to her mom and dad. She wasen't paying attention to anything she didn't see the rock ahead of her and tripped. Suddenly everything went black.


	2. To the rescue

**Chapter two_ To the rescue!_**

_It's dark. Too dark. Who are they? Talons!_

"AHHHHHH!" Christi screamed.

She was in a room. A dark room. Then she heard a thump.

"Hello?"

Kurk walked in (in his really cool talon disguise!!).

"Kurk!!" Christi screamed.

Kurk gave her a look.

"Oh, I mean, Kurk." Christi whispered.

Kurk opened the door and grabbed Christi's arm.

_**--**_

"So Piper, um how you been?" Aladd asked.

Shadow and Rondana were walking beside them.

Suddenly, falling from a tree, a coconut fell on Piper's head.

"Piper!!" Aladd ran over to help her up.

Rondana and Shadow were laughing hard.

"Haaa, Haaaa!!" they both said.

Then their was a moment of silence.

"Wait, were did the coconut come from? Those trees are pine trees!" Rondana said.

Shadow and Rondana looked up. They saw Tigger was sitting up in the tree, with a pile of coconuts next to her, rubbing her hands together.

Christi and Kurk suddenly came over.

"Christi? Where have you been?!" Shadow asked.

"I found her in a talon dungeon." Kurk answered.

A moment later another coconut fell and hit Aladd on the head.

"Tigger you hit Aladd!" Kurk yelled.

Tigger jumped down from the tree.

"I know."

"Wait, where is Ed!!" Christi screamed stupidly when she was standing right in front of him.

"I think she must of hit her head hard." Ed said.

--

"What do you want!" Christi's father, Henry, yelled.

"Ha! Don't you know the answer?" Master Cyclonis said. "Your throne, That's what!"

"Never!!" Christi's mom, Debby, said.

"Why, Barbra..."

"It's Debby!" Debby inturupted.

Master Cyclonis rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I soon will be just one Talon away from taking over your Terra, There's just one thing in my way, Your Daughter, Catlyn..."

"Christi!" Debby inturupted again.

"WHO CARES!!" Master Cyclonis shrieked.

Master Cyclonis snapped her fingers and two Talons came and dragged Christi's parents away.


	3. The date

"And when touched it...it felt so cool!!" Christi said.

They were talking about things that they think is cool , Christi brought up the subject.

"Ok, my turn!!" Shadow said, "There was this ice cream-"

"Enough! I can not listen to you guys one more second!" Aladd yelled.

"I agree, we have been hiking for 5 miles and you **girls **have been talking the whole time!" Kurk said.

"But the ice cream-"

"Enough about the ice cream!!" Kurk yelled.

"Your right Kurk, Now back to business-" Christi's mouth was suddenly covered by a Talon and she was carried away.

"Christi!" Aladd and Ed yelled.

They ran to go kick some Talon but.

Momments later...

Aladd and Ed woke up on a the ground in the middle of the forest with Tigger, Kurk, Shadow, Rondana, and Christi around them

"Christi how did you escape?!" Aladd yelled.

Ed answered for her, " She's a **Black Belt at **Karate."

Christi grinned.

"Wow." Aladd said, "Christi your awsome!"

Aladd got up and asked, "Christi will you go out with me?"

"What about Piper?"

"After Tigger dropped that coconut on Piper's head, she got kind of weird."

Tigger giggled, "And I'm proud!"

"Anyway, will you?" Aladd continued.

"OK." Christi said.

Ed and Tigger's mouths fell open.

***

"Christ! I need to tell you somthing!" Ed's mom, Abby, yelled.

Christi walks down the stairs to see Ed frowning wth anger.

"What up with you?" Christ asked.

"I have no idea, anyway my husband found this kid and he claims to be the son of Bingles....." said Abby.

"That was my moms old husband, they got married 3 years bfore I was born but the broke up the next year." Christi interuppted.

"Let me continue, and he said his mom was Debby." Abby continued.

Ed pluged his ears and closed his eyes.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Christi bursted out.

"Yes, and he is coming for dinner, Tonight." Abby told Christi.

"But my dat with Aladd is tonight!" Christi screamed.

"Well he can come to dinner to, along with Tigger."

"WHAT!" Ed jumped out.

***


	4. Dinner and Trouble

"Ding Dong" The door bell rang.

"Christi, will you get that?"

Christi walked over to the door acting sexy thinking it was Aladd.

She opened the door.

It was her brother, Luke.

"Its just the dog!" She yelled then slammed the door in his face.

"We don't have a dog!" said Ed as he walked to the door.

"We are sorry, that was your sister, Christi." Ed said acting like a gentleman.

"Boy, am I lucky." Luke said sarcastic.

Then Aladd walked up with Tigger.

"Yo." Aladd said.

Ed gave him a mean look.

***

"Christi, could you pass the bread?" Luke asked.

"Fetch." Christ said as she threw a roll of bread at his face.

Aladd started cracking up, "Fetch, good one!"

Tigger gave him a look.


End file.
